<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam's Memories by XWingKC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438830">Sam's Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC'>XWingKC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Sam's memories, and what is not? Can one touch help her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam's Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O’Neill called a Team Night a little over a week after Carter was forced to kill Martouf. It had been very hard on her, especially with Jolinar’s memories all mixed up in her mind. Jolinar loved Lantash, who was Martouf’s Tok’ra symbiote. Sam wasn’t sure how she truly felt about Martouf because of the memories of Jolinar. It made sense to Sam, but confused the heck out of the rest of her team.</p><p>This was also right after O’Neill and Carter’s admissions of their feelings for each other in front of Anise and her za’tarc machine.  So a Team Night at O’Neill’s wasn’t on top of her list of things to do. But, since Daniel and Teal’c would be there, she figured it wouldn’t be so bad. She may be confused about Martouf, but she knew how she felt about O’Neill.</p><p>It was Sam’s turn to bring the beer. She had carried in 4 6-packs, two in each hand. She walked around to the deck out back so the guys could see her. There was no knocking on a door like this. Teal’c opened the door for her, and she went straight to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. O’Neill was already in the kitchen.</p><p>“Hi sir, here’s the beer.”</p><p>“Hey Carter. Let me help you.” He reached out to take one of the 6-packs from her hands. She felt his fingers graze her hand. The touch sent electricity through her. She jumped a bit at his touch and averted her eyes and pretended she didn’t feel it. But he had caught her gaze, and he knew she felt it.</p><p>“Sir, I’ll finish putting these in the fridge,” she offered. </p><p>“Sure, thanks,” and he moved past her to go back into the living room with the guys. He put his hand on the small of her back as he passed. That was not imagined. She looked up at him, and he gave her one of his O’Neill smirks, and kept walking to the living room.</p><p>She brought them all a beer, and sat next to Daniel on the couch. Reruns of Buck Rogers were on the TV. She was staring at the TV trying to block out the conversation around her. She glanced over to O’Neill and saw him looking back at her. She quickly looked back to the TV. She finished her beer and got up to leave.</p><p>“Alright, guys, I’m going home,’ she announced.</p><p>“So soon?” Daniel asked.</p><p>“Enjoy your night, MajorCarter,” Teal’c said.</p><p>“I’ll walk you to the door,” O’Neill offered. He got up out of his chair as she walked past him. </p><p>“Sir, it’s OK, I can see myself out. Thank you all. It was nice to get out again.”</p><p>He followed her to the door anyways. She opened the door to leave, and at the same time he hooked his finger around one of her fingers. She stopped with her back facing him. She breathed in and let it out. She turned her head to look at him. He was still holding her finger. She caught his eyes and they stood there looking at each other for a few moments. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” she whispered. “This is one memory that I know is real.” And she turned to leave and go home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>